


Teen Woof; Season Two

by knifefairy



Series: Teen Woof [2]
Category: Homestuck, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Homestuck AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifefairy/pseuds/knifefairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the second season of Teen Wolf but with Homestuck characters instead</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Woof; Season Two

Dave Strider as Scott McCall 

Jade  Harley as Allison Argent

Rose Lalonde as Lydia Martin

John Egbert as Stiles Stilinski

Eridan Ampora as Jackson Whittemore

Feferi Peixes as Danny Mahealani 

Karkat Vantas as Isaac Lahey 

Nepeta Lejion as Erica Reyes

Equius Zahhak as Veron Boyd

Gamzee Makara as Matt Daehler

Dirk Strider as Derek Hale

Jane Crocker as Sheriff Stilinski  

Caliborn as Peter Hale

Bec Noir as Chris Argent 

Peregrine Mendicant as Victoria Argent 

Lord English as Gerad Argent

Roxy Lalonde as Melissa McCall

Wayward Vagabond as Dr. Deaton

Aimless Renegade as Bobby Finstock aka Coach

Doc Scratch as Adrian Harris aka the chemistry teacher/only teacher besides coach we know about

Snowman as Marin Morrell, the guidance counselor

Spades Slick as Mr. Lahey


End file.
